


Nights On Fire

by raidelle



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gladlunyx, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With a Bit of Feels in the End, Porn With a Tiny Bit of Plot for Plot's Sake, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raidelle/pseuds/raidelle
Summary: Gladio and Luna have been together for a while now, and Luna wants to explore. She suggests a threesome, Gladio agrees, and the person she picks for their ménage à trois is someone Gladio has been fantasizing about.





	Nights On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This was in my WIP folder for so long, and it finally got finished sooooo... I hope you enjoy reading.
> 
> (Don't mind the mechanics or the positioning too much. They're very flexible, okay? ^^;)

“So,” Luna says lazily, tracing random patterns on Gladio’s chest and stomach. His skin is still damp with sweat after two rounds of rather wild, rough sex, but the glide of her fingers -- deliberately catching on his nipples and scratching on his abs -- is enough to make his cock stir with interest again. “Have you thought about it yet?”

His reply is slow to come, and even then it’s just a breathy syllable thick with want. “What?”

Luna smiles indulgently at him and trails a finger on the juncture of his thigh and groin, making him shiver. “A threesome, sweetheart.”

“Oh,” Gladio lets out a puff of air. He has a vague recollection when Luna suggested it, casual as you please while he was brushing his teeth one night, and he remembers telling her he’d needed some time to think. Right now, though, her fingers are closing in on his rapidly hardening cock and he’s not in the best state of mind to consider things properly.

“Oh?” Luna echoes, a sly smile playing on her lips as her hand wraps around his shaft. She brings him to full hardness within a few masterful strokes and he feels dizzy with arousal.

“Baby,” he says as he grabs her wrist and reluctantly pulls her hand away. “‘M not gonna be able to say no to you if you keep doin’ that.”

“Maybe that’s what I want?” she replies playfully, but she brings her questing hand back up to his chest.

“Y’know I’d do ever’thin’ for you, baby,” he says back. “I jus’ don’ think it’s fair if you ask me for anythin’ when you got your hands around my dick, yeah?”

Luna giggles. “Oh I know.”

Gladio moves quickly to lift her into position astride him. “Naughty, aren’cha?”

“Mmm. You love it.” She winks at him and tries to grind her hips, but he holds her steady and she pouts.

“Hey, don’t give me that look. D’you wanna know if I wanna do it or not?”

Luna widens her eyes at him. “Do tell.”

He smooths his fingers up and down her thighs, massaging as he goes. “I’m game,” he says and Luna gives a delighted wiggle atop him; her wetness presses onto his cock as she does and he has to hold her steady again. “Baby!” he says warningly, teasingly.

“Go on, go on!” Luna laughs.

“I’m game. I’m so fuckin’ game, baby.”

Luna giggles again. “That’s good to know.” When Gladio doesn’t say anything more, she continues, “How ‘bout the person you wanna do it with? You don’ wanna pick? You leavin’ the choice up to me?” She grabs fistfuls of his hair and pulls, silently asking him to tilt his head back so she can suck kisses on his throat.

“Mmm,” Gladio rumbles in content. “‘M sure you’re gonna pick someone we both like so _fuck, baby, do that again!_ ”

She’d moved her hips just so, dragging her sex along his length with just the right amount of pressure. “I’ll do you one better,” she whispers huskily. She lifts herself up, reaches for his cock to guide him inside her, and she sinks down with a little twist of her hips.

“Baby, I’m not -- not wearing a…” Gladio groans. He wants to stop, he really does, but Luna is tight and wet around him and he is reluctant to let go.

“Shh. Just this one time. I want to feel all of you.”

Gladio practically whimpers at the feeling. “Yeah, okay, I’ll just... so you don’t…” He could barely stay coherent. “Oh fuck. You feel so good. So good, baby.”

“Love you, sweetheart.” She rides him slow and easy this time. “And thank you.” She clutches his face in both hands and gazes deep into his eyes.

“Anythin’ for you.” Gladio punctuates it with a kiss.

“I already have someone in mind.” She licks the shell of his ear before whispering, “I think you’ll be so good together.”

“Mmm. Don’ wanna really think about anyone else right now, baby.”

Gladio gives a powerful upward snap of his hips and Luna forgets about her proposition for a long while.  


* * *

  
Two weeks later, Gladio and Luna make their way to the penthouse suite of the Grand Leville.

“Still no clue on who’s gon’ be player three, baby?” Gladio asks, mostly for distraction. Luna is wearing a black dress that clings so close to her body it looks painted on, and Gladio is itching to know if she’s wearing something underneath. All through the drive up to the hotel, he’s studiously averted his eyes from his girlfriend and he’s been mostly successful thus far. The shiny chrome doors of the elevators are determined thwart him, though.

“C’mon, sweetheart, ‘s just a few more minutes. I don’ wanna spoil the surprise!” Luna smiles and flutters her lashes. “Trust me when I say you’re gonna love ‘em.”

Gladio huffs a small laugh at her use of “them” instead of a gender-specific pronoun. Luna has carefully kept him in the dark about who’s joining them tonight, but he trusts Luna to know what she’s doing. Like he always does. “I trust you, baby,” Gladio says, giving voice to his thoughts.

The elevator stops then with a faint ‘ding.’ The doors slide open and he lets Luna lead the way. He gets treated to a magnificent view of her curves and he can’t help but add, “Did I tell you already how fuckin’ good you look in that dress? I like it.”

Luna throws a seductive look over her shoulder as she rings the doorbell of the suite. “Hmm, just now. Bet you’ll like what I’m wearin’ under it even more.”

She says it in such a tone that solidifies Gladio’s hunch that she’s bare under all that silk and lace. But before he could do or say anything else, the heavy oak door swings open and reveals --

“Nyx?”

“Hi gorgeous,” Nyx says. He kisses Luna on the cheek but he keeps his eyes on Gladio. “Come on in.”  


* * *

  
Gladio and Luna had only visited the Hoe Down a couple of times, but it was enough for Gladio to develop an attraction -- dare he even say fascination? -- to Nyx. He doesn’t remember whether or not he’d mentioned it specifically to Luna, his fantasies and desires centering around Nyx, but he must have or else what would the stripper be doing here as their “guest”?

“Hi gorgeous,” Nyx says again. This time, Gladio is sure that the greeting is for him.

“Hey,” Gladio nods then looks at Luna. “Baby, I --”

“Surprise!” She wiggles her eyebrows at him.

In response, Gladio pulls Luna to him, enfolds her in a tight embrace, and growls in her ear, “I fuckin’ love you.” Then he tilts her head back and conquers her mouth with a bruising kiss. He runs a hand down her ass, fingers playing against the edge of the scooping back of her dress.

“You two are like an erotic dream come to life,” Nyx says and his voice, husky and low, breaks through the lustful haze that took over them. “But as much as I’d like to watch, I believe I’m supposed to be an active participant, yeah?” He looks at Gladio as he says this and winks.

Luna moans once before she deftly steps away from Gladio’s arms. Her breath is hot and quick, gaze unfocused, and Gladio allows himself a moment of pride. Almost two years together and he still has this effect on her. It’s a potent aphrodisiac.

“Of course, how very rude of us,” Luna says with a small laugh that’s breathy with arousal. “But we gotta lay down some rules first, handsome.”

“Hit me.”

“You sure you want that?” Gladio teases.

Nyx smirks at Gladio, slate blue eyes playful but charged with heat. “Think you can handle me, big guy?”

Gladio’s smirks back. “That a challenge, pretty boy?” He crosses his arms across his chest. He flexes deliberately, letting the dim glow of the lamps show off the sculpted muscles. Nyx’s eyes follows that play of light and shadow on skin and fabric and licks his lips.

“Now, boys,” Luna says placatingly. She runs a hand on Gladio’s chest again and playfully tweaks a nipple through his shirt. Gladio grunts in mild surprise but the feeling is welcome and shoots down straight to his cock.

“Rules. Right,” Gladio nods. “I leave ‘em t’ you, baby.”

“Mm,” Luna hums and shifts her attention to Nyx. “Well, it’s not exactly a rule, yeah? More like the mechanics. Gladio’s gonna be fuckin’ me and you’re gonna be fuckin’ Gladio. We good with that?”

Astrals preserve him. It’s one of his major turn-ons -- Luna throwing about dirty words -- and it’s working fantastically.

“Yeah, sure,” Nyx shrugs. His eyes still haven’t wavered from their hungry stare at Gladio. “But that leaves a lot of room for pretty much everything else, doesn’t it?”

“How ‘bout we keep things simple this time? Jus’ pure, straight up sex. Play it by feel, stop when someone says stop. We can work in some kinks next time, hmm?”

“There’s nothing ‘simple’ about sex with me, beautiful,” Nyx says.

Gladio laughs at that. “We’ll see.” He notes Luna’s mention of next time and his cock throbs.

“Why don’t we take this to the bedroom so you can find out right now?” Nyx strides toward Gladio, steps into the bubble of his personal space, and daringly pops the top button of Gladio’s dress shirt. “I’ll have you begging for my cock before the night’s over.”

“It’d take you that long to make me beg?” Gladio pulls Nyx toward him and grinds their hips together. He’s pleased to feel that he’s not the only one affected.

This time, it was Luna who cut through the fog of arousal. “Anytime you want to join me, boys.” She puts an extra sway to her hips as she makes her way to the master bedroom.

Gladio’s eyes hone in on the curve of her ass and he follows. He throws a glance over his shoulder and calls, “You comin’?” He's so turned on, his hands are shaking as he works on getting undressed as he walks. 

“Not until you do.” Nyx’s grin is particularly naughty and Gladio’s blood heats up even more.  


* * *

  
Gladio wastes no time. He lets himself fall onto the bed, dragging Luna with him so that she lies flush atop his body. He kisses her then, hot and urgent, his tongue probing every inch of her mouth, even as his hands push up the skirt of her dress.

“I knew it.” He squeezes her bare ass, groaning at the smooth, creamy feel of her skin against his rough, callused fingers. “I fucking knew it.”

Luna pushes her hips down in a sinuous move, pressing onto Gladio’s insistent hardness. “Thought it’d be best if you didn’t rip one of my panties again,” she breathes and Nyx snorts from behind them.

“Gods, that’s so typical,” he says. He pulls down Luna’s zipper, the silent hiss a counterpoint to their labored breaths. Smoothing a hand on the expanse of her back, he bends down to kiss her spine from the base of her neck to her tailbone. He inhales deep at that spot and says, “Not that I blame you, though.”

Gladio huffs a little laugh and he flips them over expertly. Luna looks up at him with liquid eyes and arches an eyebrow. “Well?”

In answer, he reaches behind her to peel the dress off. He would’ve loved to have taken his time, slowly undressing her and revel in each swath of skin as it is revealed, but he’s burning hotter by the second and his entire being is clamoring for him to bury himself home in her. So he rushes through it, vowing to make slow, tender love to Luna when they were alone again.

“Gods, you’re so beautiful,” he says when she’s completely bare before him.

Luna smiles up at him and his heart clenches tight in his chest. “Thank you, sweetheart,” she says, before lifting herself onto her elbows to kiss him, long, slow, and teasing. She scoots up to the head of the bed, leading him with her lips, and Gladio crawls along willingly.

Nyx climbs up the bed from Gladio’s right, pressing his lips onto tattooed shoulders with reverence. Gladio looks back at him with warm whiskey eyes and, without warning, grabs him by the back of the neck for a sloppy kiss. Or rather an exchange of tongues.

“Fuck, you’re good at that,” Nyx moans as they part, a string of saliva still connecting their mouths.

Gladio only grins wickedly at him and says “Condom,” before quickly removing his clothes, tossing them aside carelessly. “And get naked.” The he returns his full attention to Luna, licking a path down her body, brushing his beard on her sensitive spots. He stops abruptly when his nose meets the thatch of her pubic hair, moving back up so he could look into her eyes.

“Sweetheart, what --” Luna’s words dissolve into a whimper as Gladio plunges a finger into her slick, hot sex.

“Fuck, you’re so wet. So ready for me, baby.” He kisses her again, licking into her mouth and sucking on her tongue and all Luna could do was moan and push her hips up to drive Gladio’s finger deeper. A few strokes more and Gladio inserts another, driving Luna into wild abandon.

“Gladio, sweetheart. Gods, please.”

The bed dips as Nyx positions himself behind Gladio. He taps a muscled thigh and Gladio wordlessly complies, lifting his hips so Nyx can maneuver his hands and roll on the condom. His hand falters a bit when Nyx gives his achingly hard cock a quick tug. He growls and says, “Are you gonna follow through on that, pretty boy?”

Nyx snorts. “Eager for a dicking, aren’t you?”

Luna moans impatiently beneath them. “Sweetheart. In me, now, please.” Then she turns to Nyx, giving him a hazy glare. “And you best get on with it, handsome.”

Nyx lets out a strangled noise. “Gods, you two are something else,” he says. He slicks up his fingers just the same and prods at Gladio’s entrance just as the larger man pushes into Luna in a slow, smooth motion.

“Gods,” Luna breathes. She wiggles her hips, encouraging Gladio to push in further.

Gladio groans in response, then howls as Nyx’s finger breaches him. “ _Oh fuck_.” It makes him thrust abruptly into Luna, rocking into her with a force that sends her further up on the bed.

“You’re fucking tight, big guy,” Nyx says. “You’re gonna love my cock in your ass.”

“You ain’t gon’ get your dick in me if you keep talkin’,” Gladio growls. He presses his forehead to Luna’s and screws his eyes shut at the dual sensations. “Gods, baby, you feel so good.”

“Mmmmm,” Luna just moans and lifts her legs in invitation.

Gladio complies, hooking his elbows beneath her knees. Then he pulls out halfway and thrusts back in, dragging a helpless mewl from Luna’s throat. “Keep goin’, sweetheart.”

When he pulls out again, Nyx pushes in a second finger. It makes his hips stutter and Nyx grins. “Keep going, gorgeous,” he echoes Luna’s earlier request.

Gladio nearly chokes on his laugh. He thrusts back into Luna just as Nyx starts building up his own rhythm, slowly but surely preparing him.

“You feel so good,” Luna breathes, carding her fingers through Gladio’s sweaty hair.

“You too, baby. Gods, you’re so… _fuck, that’s good!_ ”

Nyx laughs. “You want me to do that again, big guy?”

“Nnngggh,” is all Gladio could manage.

“What’s that?” A dirty grin is playing on Nyx’s lips and Luna laughs breathily at his teasing.

“Do it again,” she says for Gladio. So Nyx curls his fingers and rubs Gladio’s prostate with unerring precision.

“Shit!” Gladio hisses through gritted teeth as hips stutter into Luna almost involuntarily. She lets out a surprised grunt, then grabs Gladio’s ass in both hands, massaging him as Nyx adds a third finger.

Gladio squeezes his eyes closed and breathes through his mouth, loud and harsh. He manages one more powerful thrust before he grits out, “Baby, ‘m almost there.”

Luna nods and presses his ass down, holding him firmly inside her. “Me too. Are you ready?”

“Yeah,” Gladio says. “Yeah, ‘m good.”

“You gotta tell me, gorgeous, not her.” Nyx still has his fingers buried inside, and he gives a little twist that makes Gladio jerk forward and deeper into Luna.

Gladio twists around as much as he could, muscles heavy and quivering with arousal. He locks eyes with Nyx and growls, “What’re you waitin’ for?”

“Say please,” Nyx says. He reaches for the lube and deftly opens it one-handed, squeezing a generous amount onto his dick just to be sure. Gladio notes the condom and he wonders for a second when Nyx put it on.

“Say please,” Nyx repeats and Gladio forgets his curiosity.

“I ain’t gonna beg,” he snarls, though his eyes are wild and he seems ready to do just that.

“Just say please, gorgeous. Just once.”

Luna clenches her muscles around Gladio and he yelps in shock. “Sweetheart, please.” She brings one of her hands between them, down to her clit, and starts to rub. “Please, I wanna come together.”

“You heard the lady. Just say please.” Nyx twists his fingers again.

“Gods, fuck!” Gladio relents with a hoarse cry. “Please. Do it, Nyx. Fuck me.”

“Yes sir,” Nyx says as he positions himself better. He has to spread his knees a little wider but he makes it work, and soon he’s pushing into Gladio inch by burning inch. “Fuck, you’re tight. Your ass is perfect.”

“I know,” Gladio quips, though the effect is ruined by his harsh breathing.

When Nyx bottoms out, Luna whimpers, as if she could feel Nyx in her, too. She clenches her muscles around Gladio and he nearly sobs at the intensity. “Gods, baby, you’re amazin’.”

Nyx pulls out then, torturously slow, and Gladio follows. “Ready?” Nyx asks.

“Yeah, give it to me.”

Nyx slams back in without warning, pushing Gladio back into Luna’s wet heat with rocking force. Gladio chokes back a moan and Luna mewls weakly below them, her fingers making lazy circles on her clit.

Another pull and push from Nyx sends them reeling. “Fuck, you’re tight. Your ass is fucking glorious, shit,” Nyx says. He grabs onto Gladio’s hips and starts thrusting faster.

Gladio is trembling with his long-delayed orgasm but manages to to lift himself up and off Luna, pulling out of her just as Nyx prepares for another thrust. “Don’ wanna crush you, baby,” Gladio says weakly.

Luna barely has air for a little giggle. “So… so considerate.” She removes the condom and grabs Gladio’s thick length with the hand that’s not busy with her own pleasure.

Nyx laughs as he slams back in, just as Luna swipes her thumb on the head of Gladio’s cock.

An inhuman sound escapes Gladio’s throat, broken and wild, and it was all he could manage as Luna rubs the head of his dick into her clit and Nyx continues to pound him with artless thrusts that hit his prostate every time.

“I’m comin’, sweetheart.”

“Y-yeah. Me… me too.”

Nyx just grunts, fucking into Gladio again and again and again.

“A-aaaaah!” Luna cries. Gladio has managed to get one hand around his dick. He uses it to press at Luna’s clitoris, adding a little circular stroke whenever he could manage.

It doesn’t take much longer for Luna to fracture, and she comes with a keening cry. She throws her head back, baring her throat. Gladio falls onto one elbow, because he couldn’t resist the temptation of her smooth neck, and he leans in to press a few kisses to the graceful column.

“Oh gods.” Luna takes two deep breaths to settle herself. Then she folds her hand over the one that Gladio has wrapped around his erection.

Gladio comes apart with a yell from a single swipe of Luna’s thumb on the head of his cock. He paints Luna’s stomach and chest with his spend, a few strings landing on her chin with the force of his orgasm.

Luna wipes the come off her chin with her fingers, then licks the digits clean. The sight of it is what tips Nyx over the edge, grasping Gladio’s hips with enough pressure to bruise. He thrusts one more time before he collapses onto Gladio, who falls onto Luna as his elbows give in.

“Oof,” Luna huffs. “‘m all sticky, sweetheart.”

“Don’ care. Wanna hug.” He adjusts slightly so that his full weight doesn’t rest on Luna, sending Nyx -- who was still inside him -- sideways to lay half on top of him.

“Mm’kay,” Luna relents with a kiss to Gladio’s hair.

Nyx, seeing and feeling the lovers bask in the afterglow, pulls out of Gladio with a small sigh. He removes the condom and ties it up, then pads to the bathroom to take care of clean up.

“Stay,” Luna says, reaching out blindly toward Nyx.

“Bed’s plenty big,” Gladio mumbles into Luna’s collarbone.

Nyx shakes his head with a quiet laugh. “I’m just gonna go wash up and get some towels,” he mutters.

Gladio lifts his head tiredly. “Make it quick ‘cause I wan’ a turn with your ass.”

Nyx laughs louder this time. “Oh yeah? You look like you’re too tired to give me a good time.”

“Jus’ need a few minutes,” Gladio says, but he burrows deeper into Luna’s arms.

“Stay,” Luna says again.

Nyx doesn’t reply, but he nods before he makes his way to the bathroom. He comes out with face towels damp with warm water and hands one to Luna.

“Thank you,” she says.

She wipes her body down, then coaxes Gladio to turn over. He does so with much protesting, but sighs in content as Luna smooths the warm towel all over him.

Nyx takes the towels back to the bathroom. When he returns to the bed, he climbs up on Luna’s side and curls up against her. “This okay?”

“Mm hmm.”

“Yeah.”

They take a nap. Setting the world on fire takes a lot out of you, it turns out, but they wake again like flint and wood and spark, and burst into a wildfire in the night.  


**Author's Note:**

> It took a long time to finish this, and there was even a point when I just thought to just scrap it even if I was already halfway through.
> 
> So if you finished reading this, thank you so much. I hope it was worth your time. ^^
> 
> Scream at me on Tumblr. I'm raidelle there, too! :)


End file.
